goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Bang Gloves
Big Bang Gloves (ビッグバングラブ, Big Bang Gloves?) are a Glove-class piece of armor found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age and Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Visually, the Big Bang Gloves resemble an orange glove sparkling with turquoise glitter. Basic Description by Game The Big Bang Gloves increase the wearer's Defense by 47 points and also increases the wearer's Mars Power by 40 points. They can be bought for 10200 coins and sold for 7650 coins. In The Lost Age, they are acquired by giving an Orihalcon to Sunshine the Blacksmith in Yallam, where he will randomly forge it into either that or five other items. The player must then buy the Big Bang Gloves from Sunshine. In Dark Dawn, they are acquired by giving an Orihalcon to Obaba in Champa, where she will randomly forge it into either the Bang Bang Gloves or one of four other items. In both appearances, Big Bang Gloves are wearable by all Adepts. Analysis The Lost Age The Big Bang Gloves competes with the Riot Gloves as one of the best hand-protection items in the game, though its specific focus on Mars limits its usage as an optimal item among other items. Of course, Mars Psynergy and other types of attack of that element will be more damaging when these gloves are worn, so it would be great for enhancing the firepower of Mars Adepts and Adepts under the influence of classes that make use of Mars Psynergy. If it is a character that focuses on physical assault, however, the Riot Gloves easily outclasses the Big Bang Gloves (and any other armor that can be equipped on the hand, for that matter) by providing the defense, enhanced Attack, and a very powerful 20% boost to the wearer's Unleash rate. If it is a character that needs a defense-oriented item on the hands, then the best item for that would be the Cosmos Shield, which increases all resistances by 20. These gloves are of particular note on Jenna if she remains in her Flame User class series because the 40 additional Mars Power literally adds 80 more healing to her group-healing Psynergy Cool Aura. Ordinarily, Cool Aura heals around 200 HP if the user's Mars Power is around 100, and when Jenna uses it while having around 150 Mars Power because of having nine set Mars Djinn, for example, she heals for 300. Having the Big Bang Gloves equipped on top of having nine Mars Djinn Set onto her will give her around 190 Mars Power, which will make Cool Aura heal the entire party for around 380. Therefore, these gloves are an ideal fit on Jenna if you are using her for both mass party-healing and area-of-effect attacking Mars Psynergy. Dark Dawn In Dark Dawn, the Big Bang Gloves are the strongest Gloves in terms of Defense, and are the third strongest handwear overall, after the Terra Shield and the Cosmos Shield. As in The Lost Age, the Big Bang Gloves make a good choice for any mage-style Adept using Mars Psynergy. For Eoleo and Tyrell, the choice of handwear is often between the Big Bang Gloves and the more defensive Cosmos Shield. In this case, the Big Bang Gloves make a good option if either Adept focuses on Mars-based offense, such as Psynergies or Unleashes, as the power of these attacks will increase. Meanwhile, the Cosmos Shield is a better option if they are more Defensively oriented. However, in Matthew's case, the Big Bang Gloves are often eschewed for the Aegis Shield, which raises the Unleash rate of his Sol Blade. Likewise, Sveta will usually have the Umbra Gauntlets, which are required for the final dungeon. Category:Gloves Category:Artifacts Category:Items forged from materials Category:Mars power-affecting equipment